Ten-Faced
by VocaloidFangirl0210
Summary: After having her heart broken by her crush, Gumi attempts to protect herself by creating nine new personalities for herself, giving her ten in total. When a handsome boy named Gakupo ends up sitting next to her in class, Gumi finds all ten personalities falling for him. Great. (Based off the song Ten-Faced. Other genre may be drama. Rated T for language)
1. An Obedient Girl Get's Her Heart Broken

**HELLOOOOOOOO PEOPLE! This is VocaloidFangirl0210, but call me Pepe, because I am meme trash! So I was listening to the song "Ten-Faced" by Gumi (If you haven't seen it, I shun you, stop reading this and watch it first!) and was like "Hey, I can make a fic out of this!" So, yeah! Gakupo x Gumi, hmm... I don't really ship it, but whateva whateva! Gakupo won't have his fanon womanizer personality, because whenever I write him like that he is always gay... he he, head canons... Anyway, I hope you enjoy! (Also if you've read my Vocaloid On Crack, I am continuing haven't seen enough randomness yet. Also, I share this account with my friend who shall be called Degdeg, and she will also post stuff on here. So expect a lot from us when he aren't being lazy fat asses.)**

Gumi hummed to herself, gently swinging her legs underneath her desk. Luka, her math teacher, was giving a long speech on something Gumi could care less about. She was busy sketching a picture of herself in a wedding dress. _The veil compliments me, if I do say so myself,_ she thought. Gumi wasn't just dreaming of getting married, she knew who she wanted to get married to. She glanced at her crush, Len Kagamine, taking in everything about him. His big blue eyes, the way he styled his blonde hair, how wonderful his body was- Gumi loved everything. Not only did she love his looks, his personality was even better. Kind, funny, cheerful- he was absolutely PERFECT.  
"Len Kagamine, I swear someday I will marry you," Gumi whispered under her breath, smiling slightly to herself. The simple thought of getting married to Len made her cheeks flush, her heart pound, and her chest heat up in a strange sensation…  
"Megpoid!" Luka snapped, and Gumi quickly turned to her teacher. She was frowning and her hands were placed on her nicely proportioned hips. _Shit_ , Gumi thought.  
"Gumi Megpoid, what was the last question I asked?" Her tone was a bit harsh. This was the fourth time she asked Gumi this question today.  
"Uh-uh-um..." The greenette stuttered. Her face light up red in embarrassment as all eyes went on her and a few kids giggled. _Shit, shit, SHIT! What do I say?_ Gumi trembled in her seat. Then the sound of cupboards opening could be heard from behind. Everyone turned to see Piko pulling a spray bottle out from the cabinet under the classroom sink. The boy took no notice of the class and began to spray the counter, then wipe with a paper towel.  
"PIKO!" Luka scolded, marching over and snatching the bottle from the boy's hands. "How many times do I have to tell you that you can't get up in the middle if class to clean?" Her voice was hostile, as she had just been scolding Gumi and now had to lecture Piko for, oh, just the SEVENTH TIME IN FIVE MINUTES.  
"Luka-sensei... I just CAN'T focus if something isn't clean!" Piko bit his lips nervously. He must have seen something on the counter, as he began to viciously rub with the wet paper towel. Luka sighed as she placed a hand gently on his shoulder.  
"Piko, I think your OCD is getting a bit too much for school," She kept her voice even and gentle as she spoke. "I'm going to send you down to the office and have your Mom pick you up. She may need to homeschool you or think of alternatives, this just isn't working." Piko nodded as Luka handed him a pass. Before he left, he turned around to face her.  
"Don't forget to clean off the counter, because if you don't then someone will touch it and the germs will infect them and they'll get sick and everyone will think it's just a cold but it turns out to be a new sort of cancer and they die." He warned then headed out into the hallway. Luka rubbed her temple before heading back to the front of the class.  
"Alright, where was I..." Gumi began to sweat in her seat. "Oh right..." The pink haired woman began to write something on the chalkboard. Gumi's shoulders dropped in relief. Then the girl continued her drawing, not caring what her teacher was saying.

***~~~***Le time skip***~~~***

"GUUUUUMIIII~!" A high pitched voice called. The teen looked up from her phone to see her best friend charging at her. Before she knew it, Gumi was being glomped by a short blonde.  
"Jeez Gumi, you sure are spacey today!" Rin noted. Gumi removed the girl's arms from her waist. She looked up to see- to her pleasure- Rin's twin brother, Len, walking up, a smile on his face. Gumi's heart fluttered. _He is so attractive..._ Gumi let out a pleased sigh. Rin poked her and she snapped back to reality.  
"O-oh! Um, aren't we hanging out today?" Gumi sputtered, wanting to make conversation. Rin let out a long over-dramatic sigh.  
"Nooooooooo, Mom says we have to study," Rin rolled her eyes. "Like we need to know math and shit! Once we become vocaloids, all we have to do is sing and BLAM! Money!" Len chuckled at his sister.  
"Yeah, but if we fail to become vocaloids, then we'll need to get a normal job." He stated. Rin snorted.  
"As if I will fail! You're just worried because of how feminine you are people will think you're a girl and you'll fail as a male vocaloid!" She retorted. Len's face light up red in embarrassment.  
"I WILL NOT BE MISTAKEN AS A GIRL!" He yelled, clearly caught off guard. Gumi smiled to herself as a small fire burned in her chest. _His flustered expression is... unbelievably attractive._ Len turned to her with pleading eyes.  
"Gumi, you don't think I look like a girl, right?" He asked. Gumi blinked before answering.  
"Well, you're a LITTLE feminine, but you're honestly the most attractive guy I've ever seen!" She regretted the sentence as soon as it came out of her mouth. Her usual peach shade of skin turned tomato red. _NO NO NO NO NO, I did NOT just say that!_ Len looked surprised at her answer, but a huge grin set on his face.  
"Really? Thanks, Gumi! Man, you're the best!" Gumi could feel her heart beat quicken at the compliment. Rin snorted.  
"Gumi, if Len is the most attractive guy you've seen, you need to get out more." The three of them laughed at that statement. Right then, the train came. Len and Rin jumped on and waited for their friend.  
"Actually, I'm walking home today." She told them. They nodded and the doors closed as the train went off on its way. Gumi danced her way home, replaying Len's compliment over and over in her head, grinning like an idiot.

***~~~***Le time skip***~~~***

Gumi collapsed on her bed, finally done with studying and homework. However, her moment of peace was interrupted by a ding from her phone. A text. Gumi sighed and checked to see who it was. Probably Rin or Miku. However, her heart skipped a beat to see it was Len. Eagerly, she sat up and unlocked her phone.

'You there?' Len had texted her. Her thumbs raced across the keyboard in response.

'Yeah'

The few seconds felt like hours until she finally got a reply.

'Can I talk to you about something important?' Gumi could feel her heart beat even faster, if it was possible.

'Of course.'

'Are you a homophobe?' This question caught Gumi off guard. Why would he want to know this? Was Rin lesbian and he wanted to tell someone? She texted her reply.

'Not at all. Why?'

'Well... I'm gay.' At that moment, Gumi felt everything stop. She could feel her heart sink down to the bottom of her body, an aching gap in her chest. The smile she had before completely disappeared, replaced by a frown and teary eyes.

'Oh.' What else was she supposed to say?

'Are you okay with that?' Okay? She was anything BUT okay with her crush erasing all possibility of them being together. With a choking feeling in her throat, she answered with a lie.

'Yeah, I'm fine'

'Thanks Gumi. I knew I could trust you. You're the best' Any other occasion that sentence would make her on Cloud 9, but now it only felt like someone had kicked her in the gut.

'Anything for you' She replied, a tear running down her cheek.

'I really like that boy Oliver in our class, do you think I should confess?' Oliver. Gumi thought of the name and she knew who he was talking about. Oliver was a transfer student from Britain. He was very cute, to say the least. Even if he was straight, Gumi had seen with her own eyes Len make many straight guys fall for him. Even though it pained her, she texted an answer.

'Yeah. No one can resist you.'

'Haha, thanks. Goodnight. You really are amazing, Gumi' With that, Gumi clicked her phone off. It slid out of her hand and hit the floor with a thud. Gumi didn't bother changing into night clothes, she curled into a little ball and cried. The tears kept falling, muffled sobs wouldn't stop escaping her mouth. It was so painful. So, so painful. TOO painful. _If I fall in love again and they reject me, I won't be able to handle this pain all over again,_ she thought, feeling the painful emptiness in her chest. _If I split myself into different people... that could work. Yes! That WOULD work!_ She'd split her pain into... eight? No, TEN different people. If she changed each day, people would get confused and not want to talk to her. If no one talked to her, she couldn't get attached and fall in love. Gumi smiled despite the wet tears on her cheeks and the aching in her chest. _No one will ever hurt me again..._ And with that thought, she worked on thinking up nine new personalities for herself. 

**WOOPITY WOOP, GUMI GOT HER HEART CRUSHED BY A GAY LEN, MUAHAHAHAAHA! Yeah, Len x Oliver has to be my yaoi OTP for vocaloid (tied with Gakupo x Kaito doh) so you'll see a lot of that in my fics. It's also Degdeg's OTP for anything, so hehehe... Bye bye, Len x Miku shippers! Hehehe... yeah Len is like hella gay in my head canon... but I hope I'll get a new chapter for this up soon, but I'm also working on three other fics right now... one of them I'm doing WITH my friend Degdeg, SO YOU GET EXCITED FOR THAT! Anyway, until next time, dear readers! *Hugs you all***


	2. A Friendly Girl Meets The New Guy

"Hey Miku!" Gumi ran over to the teal haired girl and hugged her from behind. Miku let out a small gasp, surprised at this action.

"Someone's friendly today!" She smiled, glad to see her usually quiet friend being more social. Normally, Gumi would've waved and softly called Miku's name to get her attention. Gumi grinned.

"What are you talking about? I'm always like this!"

"Yeah, suuuuure..." Rin rolled her eyes, walking up to the two girls. Miku let out a slight snort. Gumi playfully shoved the blonde girl.

"Whatever you say, meanie!" Teasingly, she stuck out her tongue, then turned to greet Oliver, who had just walked into class. Miku frowned.

"That's strange. Oliver-kun isn't her friend and Gumi would never start conversation with someone who isn't her friend." Rin shrugged at this comment.

"Hey, it's good for her to be social." Miku nodded, but something was still off.

"Hey Oliver-kun!" Gumi chirped, smiling as she greeted the younger boy. He blinked his one eye in response, clearly confused.

"Um, hey?" Oliver responded uncertainly. Gumi had never talked to him once. At that moment, Len walked into the room. Gumi could feel a hard jab at her heart upon seeing the blonde boy. _Why does he look so attractive today?_ The sinking feeling wouldn't leave her chest.

"Hey Gumi. Um... Hi Oliver." He blushed upon saying the name of his crush, and Gumi noticed a red tint on Oliver's face. _Great, he likes him back..._ Even though Len confessed to being gay, Gumi hoped that Oliver would be straight and reject Len, breaking his heart and causing the boy to go in to a state of depression, then she could comfort him and then he would realize that he loved Gumi. Gumi also realized she was a horrible person to hope that. Despite the dead feeling in her chest, she kept smiling.

"Hi Len! I was just talking to Oliver-kun! I'll leave you two so you can... socialize..." She winked, leaving Len red faced and Oliver with a confused expression. Gumi walked back to her friends, to see Rin laughing and Miku lost in thought.

"Oh my god Gumi, that was brilliant!" Rin wiped a tear from her eye, her grin stretching across her face. "That was the kind of move I would do! You get the Rin Seal of Approval on that one!" She continued to laugh. Gumi smiled in response, even though it still felt like she had been punched in the gut.

"Hey Rin, did Len tell you he was gay?" She asked in a polite voice. Despite how she constantly teased him, Gumi had seen herself how violent Rin could lash out if someone made fun of her brother. Rin once sent Rinto to the hospital for making fun of her brother, he ended with both his wrists broken along with his foot before Gumi and Miku restrained her. Rin coughed to hide a giggle.  
"He only confessed last week, but I've suspected for the last three years." _All that time she had known and didn't warn me?_ The broken feeling in Gumi's chest wouldn't fix.

"Miku, what's the matter?" Rin poked the teal-haired girl. Her eyes widened, as if she had been in a trance and just snapped out.

"H-huh? Oh, I-I was just thinking… it's nothing." She smiled to show she was okay, but frowned at Gumi's outgoing attitude.

"Alright everyone, take your seats!" Called Kiyoteru as he walked in. Everyone separated and sat at their desks. No one sat next to Gumi, as there was an odd number of students.

"Today we have a new student. Make sure he feels welcome! This is Camui Gakupo." Kiyoteru motioned to the most handsome man Gumi had ever seen. He had long purple hair in a ponytail, and matching violet eyes. The expression on his face was confident, Gumi could tell he was proud of who he was.

"Hello." Even his voice was attractive, deep and strong. Kiyoteru pushed up his glasses.

"Yes, Camui, you can sit next to Megpoid, the green haired one." He pointed to the smiling girl. Gakupo nodded.

"Thank you, Kiyoteru-sensei." He bowed before sitting next to Gumi. Once he sat down, he turned to her. "Hello, Megpoid-san, I am pleased to make your acquaintance." He bowed to her. _Jeez, this guy is formal…_ She smiled at him.

"No need to bow and call me san! Chan is good enough for me! And if we're going to be sitting next to each other, you might as well call me Gumi!" Her friendly smile never left her face. Gakupo simply nodded.

"May I call you… Gumi-chan then?"

"Of course!" Gumi's voice was as kind and friendly as could be. Gakupo's neutral expression never changed, however,

"All right, Gumi-chan." He turned to face the front of the class. A slight irritated sigh escaped Gumi, not loud enough to be noticed. _Why is he so stiff?_ She wondered.

"Alright, today in class we will…" Kiyoteru started, and Gumi got lost in thought. She was curious about this new boy. _Why is he so formal? And so serious?_ It made her wonder…

***~~~*** Le Time Skip ***~~~***

"Hey Gumi, want to come over to my house today?" Miku called, running up to her friend. When she finally caught up, she allowed herself a moment of rest to catch her breath before continuing to walk.

"Sure!" Gumi replied, smiling that friendly grin of hers. Miku frowned again, but masked it with a smile. The two girls began to walk to their destination.

"Gumi-chan!" A low voice called from behind. Gumi turned to see Gakupo running towards her.

"Camui- Er, Gakupo… kun?" The girl was lost at what to call him.

"Gakupo-kun is fine. You dropped this." He held out the drawing Gumi had made of her in a wedding dress. Her face red in embarrassment, she lowered her head so she was staring at the ground.

"O-oh… it must have slipped out of my folder…" She could feel the burning on her cheeks.

"You're a very good artist, Gumi-chan. The best I've seen so far." Gakupo commented, looking at the picture.

"Oh? Thanks…?" Gumi blinked, surprised at this compliment. Then she took the paper from him. "Thank you, Gakupo-kun. Sorry for bothering you." He shook his head.

"It's my pleasure to help you, Gumi-chan. See you tomorrow." And with that, he turned and left. Gumi turned back to her friend to see she was frowning.

"Hey Miku, what's the matter?" She asked in a perky voice. Miku shook her head.

"Nothing… it's nothing…" Then the two continued to the teal-haired girl's home.

***~~~*** Le Time Skip ***~~~***

"Gumi? You still on Earth?"

"Huh- what?"

Miku sighed.

"Gumi, that's the fifth time you've gone into your own world. We're trying to study."

"Hehe… sorry…" Gumi stared down at her paper. She couldn't stop thinking about Gakupo, replaying the school day over and over in her head. Something about the way he looked and talked… she felt a small smile form on her face and a slight warmth in her chest.

"Gumi did you hear what I just asked you?" Miku's voice was impatient.

"Uhm, you just… uhm…" Gumi gave an apologetic grin. Miku face palmed.


	3. Chapter 3

Hey guys. It's been way to long. Basically I just remembered this account and cringed really hard. I'm probably going to re-write this, because I liked my idea for the story, but not the writing. Thanks for all the nice reviews, but this account is dead now.


End file.
